


Bees in my living room

by Bakanika



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 09:08:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20654708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bakanika/pseuds/Bakanika
Summary: mourning is like living with bees in your living room.





	Bees in my living room

**Author's Note:**

> Someone I loved died. There is a story to it but I just wanted to share this little bit of grief with you.
> 
> No beta and English is not my first language. Let me know if you spot any errors.

It's like living with beehive hanging in windowsill in your living room. It's always there. And you know it's there. You hear constant buzzing, no matter where you are in the house. But if you ignore it and go about your daily shit like it's not there you can somehow endure the presence of bees and even enjoy your work, food and friends.

But if you disturb those bees… Every memory that should be honey in smell and taste is now like sharp bee sting. You can feel the smooth structure of every sweet touch and hear golden sound of laughter but bees are buzzing angrily all around you, fighting you for every drop of honey. So you leave your living room and try again that ignoring thing.

And often some idiot will poke at the beehive from outside. So you stay still, let the bees sting you. Because people don't know that this hive is yours, and it's big and you are going to live with it willingly as long as possible.

There is no honey without bees in your head. You will not risk getting rid of those bees. And maybe there will be less and less stingy warriors as time pass but all this will be always bitter-sweet and with every taste of honey you will get the sting of his absence.


End file.
